A Goodbye Kiss
by Divaly95
Summary: He finally got a kiss from her but it's a goodbye kiss.A kiss goodbye


**Hey Everyone,**

**Enjoy the story and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM**

"Good evening Dr. Bolton."Troy looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the person standing in front of him.

"Well, good evening to you too." He greeted and went back to work.

The brunette in front of his desk frowned. She walked towards his chair and stood behind it; she wrapped her arm around his neck and whispered the same thing in his ear rather seductively. Troy smiled but didn't acknowledge her.

"Trooooy." She whined, removing her arms from him and crossing it across her chest pouting.

Troy chuckled and turned around to face her, he pulled her to his lap "What do you exactly want Dr. Stone?" he asked his girlfriend.

He and Amy had been dating for about four months. It wasn't hard for Troy to gain attention from the female population here even the married ones because of his good looks.

"You said we can go dinner today remember?"

"Of course I remember. I just have some work to finish then we can go."

"Why don't you finish it tomorrow?" Amy asked still pouting.

Troy shook his head "You wait in the cafeteria and I'll be there in few minutes." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Amy nodded and walked out of his room.

After finishing his paperwork, he decided to see through his patients file that he will be performing on tomorrow. He didn't know anything about this patient or what is the problem. He only knows that the head of him want him to do it so he agreed.

Well you can't fight the boss can you?

He opened the cream colour folder and the color on his face drained. Without going further, he closed the folder and made his way to the room that was written on the folder. Standing in front of the room, he took a deep breath and pushed opened the door.

There she was Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella and Troy never dated but he was head over heels for her. However she hadn't felt the same way about him and they remained as best of friends. After graduation everyone went their separate way and Troy never saw her again until… here in the hospital bed.

Gabriella was beautiful as ever but now she was deathly ill. Her face was pale but all that just added a fragile, vulnerable aura to her. With the sudden urge to touch her, Troy reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

Gabriella opened her eyes when she felt a warm hand on her face. "Troy."

A small smile grazed his lips "Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella brought her hand to rest on top his hand on her cheek. "I never thought I'll see you here."

"Me neither." Troy said as he removed his hand from her face and sat on the chair beside her bed.

Gabriella gave him a sad smile "So, how's ?" She asked with a light tone

"Well, is under a lot of pressure because I'm the youngest doctor here and the new one but it's always fun to get to know the different people."

"I'm sure he can cope but how's Troy?" Gabriella asked

Troy's okay. Life is kind of hard right now."

"Aww, don't worry Troy boy can always find a way to solve his problems. He's not smart for nothing."

Troy chuckled at her "Now you say I'm smart but when we were in high school you always say I'm a lunkhead."

You were a basketball player Troy, not all basketball players were smart and you were definitely not one of them." Gabriella said with fake seriousness.

"Ouch it hurts Ella, right here." Troy said touching his heart.

"Aww… What can I do to make it better?"

"You can kiss me." Troy said innocently

"You're such a flirt Troy, you never change." Gabriella said throwing a magazine that was on her night stand at him.

Troy caught it with ease "You know you like it."

"Whatever." Gabriella said loss for words

Troy chuckled at her "That's all you got. Wow I never knew I can make the ever so smart Gabriella loss for words. I'm living my life right now." Troy said batting his eyelashes at her innocently.

Gabriella glared at him knowing that he won. Both burst out laughing after some time "You're such a drama queen." Gabriella said through laughter.

Troy smiled at her suddenly being aware of the situation they're in. Even at this kind of condition she can still laugh and make him laugh too and he knows he never been this happy in his life like he is in a very long time.

Troy took her hand in his, interlacing them together. "I missed you; us."

"I told you the future hold different things for us. Look at you Troy, you're a successful doctor and me; I'm just a girl that counting her days." Gabriella told him so softly that Troy could barely hear her.

"Don't say that." Troy said quickly and firmly

Gabriella shook her head "There's no hope for me Troy. Aren't you glad that we are not together? You deserved someone that's so much better than me." Her voice got softer and softer and soon the heavy medicine she was in made her sleep.

Troy sat there looking upon her sleeping form. Looking at that beautiful face. At those lips he never kissed. He brought her hand that he was holding to rest it on his cheek. "You are wrong Ella, I regret every seconds of my life not being with you and I love you so much. Always have and always will." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently a couple of times.

He sat there just looking at her forgetting about everything around him and at that moment he knows he'll do whatever he could to save her.

However, vows are to no avail when medical science is limited by man's ability. There were confusion in the bypass and Gabriella slipped away.

Leaving the operation theatre, Troy felt as if something in him had died as well. He made his way to his room without even glancing back at the theatre knowing they will be moving her body to the morgue.

Weak and trembling, Troy sat alone at his desk. He's not the type to cry but this one time he's not ashamed to say he wept. "Why? Why? Why is it has to be her?" he asked the Great One in the sky. Soon exhaustion took over him after performing that grueling six hour operation and he passed out from fatigue.

In the wee hours of the dawn, as the first grey light of the day was creeping in through the window, Troy felt a strange presence in the room that was warm and familiar. Then he felt lips kissing away his tears, he opened his eyes to see Gabriella standing in front of him more beautiful than ever. The usual glow in her face and the twinkle in her eyes were back.

"Troy…" She called.

She closed the small gap in between them and gently cupped his face in her small hands. "Don't cry Troy. You deserve to be happy and that's what I want you to be. You didn't lose me Troy, I'm right here." She brought her hand to his heart "Until the last day your heart stops beating." Without breaking her gaze on him, Gabriella leaned in and covered his lips with her own. Their eyes fluttered close while their lips move in perfect harmony. Gabriella pulled back and stared deeply into his blue orbs "I love you too so very much." She said and pushed something in his hands.

Troy awoke with a start, he looked around but the room was bare. He didn't see her anywhere. Then, he felt something in his hand, he opened his closed palm to see Gabriella's ring that she says always brings her luck. Troy smiled sadly but in his heart he knew she was here.

He finally got a kiss from Gabriella Montez but it was a goodbye kiss. A kiss goodbye

**I'm honestly not happy with the ending. So you guys tell me?**

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Divaly95**


End file.
